Abstract The Society for Integrative Oncology (SIO) 10th International Conference, entitled Translational Science in Integrative Oncology: From Bedside, to Bench, to Best Practices, aims to critically examine recent advances in research that have the potential to improve the practice of integrated oncology as a contemporary health care option. This conference will focus on disseminating important findings from integrative oncology research that span the translational continuum from both basic and clinical science, to effectiveness research, and ultimately to patient care. In planning this conference, we will harness the momentum generated by our successful SIO 2012 conference, sponsored by the University of New Mexico in Albuquerque, as well as draw on our more than 10 years of experience in sponsoring major integrative oncology research conferences. The overarching aim of the SIO 2013 conference is to highlight the unique trajectory of integrative oncology research, knowledge development and translation in integrative oncology. In particular, the conference will honor the historical and experiential foundation of many of the therapies utilized as part of integrated oncology practice, acknowledging the healing traditions from which they have arisen, while also promoting a strong empirical evidence base regarding the efficacy and safety of these therapies. For the first time in SIO history, the conference will be held outside of the United States in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada at the Fairmont Hotel Vancouver, from October 20th to 22nd, 2013. Vancouver is a recognized center for integrative oncology practice and research in Canada, and thus will allow us to draw on the diverse expertise available in the area as well as attract international scientists and practitioners to create a vibrant and exciting conference program. The 2 and 1/2-day meeting is co-hosted by the University of British Columbia (UBC) Faculty of Medicine's Division of Continuing Professional Development and the UBC School of Nursing. Additional sponsors are expected from major national and international academic institutions and organizations, based on sponsorship in prior SIO conferences. The 2013 SIO conference program contains 3 keynote lectures that will directly address current research in integrated oncology including the: 1) role of physical activity in the prevention, treatment and recovery from cancer, 2) use of natural products for cancer prevention, and 3) use of contextualized and personalized medicine in integrative oncology care. In addition to keynote lectures, the conference will include: 6 moderated plenaries are planned covering topics ranging from nutritional genomics and the role of nutrients in gene expression in the context of cancer to the potential therapeutic value of cannabis in integrative oncology; two multidisciplinary integrative tumor boards focusing on best integrative evidence for cancer case studies; 8 didactic and experiential workshops, which will offer content on innovative research methodologies, theoretical issues, and knowledge translation strategies; a public lecture on mindfulness practices in integrative oncology; patient advocacy and trainee streams; and 6 experiential workshop focused on learning and practicing the latest evidence-based integrative therapies. Presentations of original research, in various topics related to integrated oncology, including clinical trials, basic science, and research methodology, will be solicited from members of the national and international research communities for 30 oral and 80 poster presentations. The conference aims are to: 1) Create an international venue in which researchers, clinicians and patient advocates can learn about and discuss the current evidence regarding integrative oncology research and practices, 2) Foster dialogue, collaboration and networking among researchers, health professionals, and patient advocates, facilitating future research and knowledge translation strategies in the field of integrative oncology, and 3) Assist in the training of early career investigators and patient advocates in creating, interpreting and disseminating evidence-based integrative oncology research.